


I'm Here With You

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Sazno and Gojyo are dead and even though Hakkai and Goku have made it back home safe and sound with their mission complete it doesn't mean that everything is okay...
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Son Goku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	I'm Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! -Waves- This is just a little something I've been working on for a few days and finally got around to finishing it~! Hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment! The link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Goku couldn't breathe. It was like all of time was standing still as he watched Sanzo and Gojyo die right before his very eyes. And the blood. Blood was everywhere. Goku's body was frozen in place, as the killer then eyed the youngest of the group and began to advance.

Now it's time for you to die."

Goku didn't even try and fight. He stood there awaiting his death. Suddenly however just as Goku was about to be shot Hakkai knocked Lady Gyokumen down and pulled the gun from her hands. Then the human turned demon stood over their enemy and shot her in the chest.

...

* * *

"AHHH!"

Goku awoke with a start as he sat up in bed. Looking around he saw that he wasn't in any danger. Far from it. He was home. The journey was finally over. But that didn't mean everything was alright.

Hakkai who was sleeping next to him in their bed sat up and looked at Goku with concern.

"Goku are you alright?" Hakkai asked.

"I-I-I uh... I had a nightmare..." Goku managed to choke out, as he began to take some deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

Hakkai then wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It was about Sanzo and Gojyo..." Goku replied, as he hugged Hakkai tightly.

Hakkai sighed as he let his boyfriend's words stink in. "I know it's been hard." Hakkai finally said. "We;ll also miss them. They're are our family no matter what and we never stop loving them."

"Yeah... I just... I really miss them..." Goku responded, as tears filled his eyes.

"I know. Me too." Hakkai nodded, as he felt his chest tighten at the memory of seeing Gojyo and Sanzo's lifeless bodies on the ground. Goku began to sob as he hugged Hakkai who hugged him back. In an attempt to help comfort the younger man, Hakkai rubbed Goku's back with one of his hands and kissed his forehead.

The younger of the two kept on crying for about ten minutes before he was finally able to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down a little bit.

Goku leaned his head on Hakkai's shoulder and then spoke up. "I'm so glad I have you, Hakkai." Goku added in.

"I'm so glad I have you as well, Goku. I love you so much." Hakkai said.

"I love you too." Goku replied with a small smile. Then both men kissed each other on the lips for a moment before breaking apart. Goku and Hakkai then laid down and Goku felt himself calming down a little bit as Hakkai pulled him into his arms and held him.

"Think you can get back to sleep?" Hakkai questioned.

"Yes." Goku replied.

"Alright then. Goodnight my love." Hakkai responded.

"Goodnight." Goku responded, as he snuggled deeper into Hakkai's warm and loving embrace.


End file.
